Sunrise
by Blue Mage Quartet
Summary: /Oneshot, Complete/ RE0, Rebecca/Billy "From now on, you'll be able to see as many sunrises as you want, any place under the sky." Rebecca struggles with saying goodbye to the man who helped her through so much.


**Sunrise**

**A/N: I have been out of the Fanfiction game for too long. This is my second RE fic as well as my second Rebecca/Billy, so please let me know how it is!**

* * *

For what had seemed like the past eternity Rebecca Chambers' world had been a blurry mess of rust brown and red. The only thing that had been keeping her going from room to room had been the mixture of adrenaline and fear, anticipation at what she might find behind locked doors making her pulse pound so loud she thought the entire world might hear.

She counted the number of times she had almost died that night- bubbling, slick leeches rushing up her body and cutting off her air. The monstrous centipede threatening to squeeze the life out of her, its' skittering legs constantly a blur in motion, mandibles clicking as it hissed an inhuman cry. Hands perilously clinging to rusted metal suspended above immeasurable darkness, each second hanging there one second closer to her losing her grip.

She thinks that the words "holy shit"_ definitely _do not cover it.

The S.T.A.R.S. medic's eyes flit over to her traveling companion for the duration of her trip into hell.

Billy Coen is motionless, stoic and quiet as his dark eyes take in the oranges and yellows washing over the hilltop, the palette of sunrise. Rebecca couldn't tell if she saw actual warmth spread across his features or if the delight rushing through her veins at being alive was hallucinating it for her.

The massive fireball that had bloomed from the treatment facilities' bowels furled into black smoke, reminding her again that this nightmare was over, and that Billy saved them both by pulling the trigger on that magnum.

Rebecca counted the number of times the accused felon had saved her life that night and realizes that "thank you" does not cover it.

"Billy, I…" she started, trying to articulate the depth of her gratitude but her voice caught in her throat as daylight washed over them. _It seems only a few hours ago he was pointing his gun at me on the Ecliptic Express, _she thinks. And now, here they were, battered and bruised, but alive.

"You know, I never thought I would see daylight again." Billy's voice was almost too quiet to hear as he sank to the ground, handcuffs gently jingling as he propped his left forearm on his leg.

Rebecca crossed the yards separating them at a jog and nearly dove to the ground to be level with him.

For minutes her brain wracked itself for things to say, but the coming dawn spoke for her.

"Well, it's thanks mostly to you that we made it this far," she finally said, heat suddenly rushing to her face and making the back of her ears burn.

After all, it was her first field mission with Bravo Team. She wasn't anywhere near experienced enough to contribute to combat strategy or tactics. Billy's natural ease with firearm operation and navigation definitely compensated for Rebecca's shameful performance.

"You pulled your weight back there too, Rebecca," he replied, words working successfully to quell her insecurities, "mixing those herbs we found, navigating that water treatment facility by yourself, hell, you weakened that leech queen enough to where I could kill it."

"We saved each other's necks enough times tonight, I 'd say we're just about even." His dark eyes held hers for several seconds before an easy smile spread across his face.

"Besides, couldn't let anything bad happen to such a pretty face. You dying wouldn't sit well with my conscience."

The blush on Rebecca's face turned fire engine red as she fought the urge to lean against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"We're free now," Rebecca said instead, hoping her heart would stop hammering so loudly against her chest. She crossed her arms over her knees and rested her head on her hands, watching the tall trees of Raccoon Forest sway gently in the summer morning breeze.

"_You're _free now," she emphasized, scooting her body around towards him as she spoke. "From now on, you'll be able to see as many sunrises as you want, any place under the sky."

"What are you going to do?" His eyebrows rose in inquiry.

"Bravo Team received orders from Captain Enrico to rendezvous at the Arklay Mansion," Rebecca told him, index finger pointing at the long abandoned building rising imposingly from the trees surrounding it. "After we reconvene there I assume he'll try to contact Alpha Team stationed back at the R.P.D. for a chopper rescue."

For a moment she considers asking Billy to accompany her- they'd made it that far together and it would be safer for both of them in case more zombies were undoubtedly roaming through the forest.

But the harsh sentence of execution that lingered over Billy's head crushed that dream. If- _when_, Rebecca automatically corrected herself, _I'll find my teammates again.-_ Enrico and the others saw her in the company of the wrongfully convicted ex-marine they would likely fire on sight, out of concern for her safety.

And even if that scenario did not play out, the other options were not much better. When faced with the sentencing, who would they believe: officially printed court documents signing his death warrant, or the words of an eighteen year old rookie cop and the "murderer" himself?

If Billy wanted to stay by her side he did not indicate so. His gaze turned towards the sun rising across the horizon as if providing the answer to the question he knew she would echo.

He does not stop her as she grasped the dog tags around his neck and pulls, the chain breaking and falling away from his well muscled torso. His heart beat slightly faster as her small hands danced briefly on his torso. The handcuff fell away from his left hand as she unlocked it, dropping to the grass as a final reminder of his ordeal.

The chain fit snugly around the base of her neck, behind the rose pink choker she wore. Rebecca took in a lingering glance of the man who had helped her survive the night- handsome, well structured face covered in small scratches and grime. The tribal Mother Love tattoo running jaggedly down his right arm, shining with sweat. Stains of blood spattered across his navy blue wife beater.

The S.T.A.R.S. member took in every last detail, wondering if it would be the last time she would see him.

Rebecca's right hand flew against her temple in a smart salute, her posture ramrod straight. Billy snapped his own salute back, not letting his hand drop until Rebecca turned away and left. Her footsteps rapidly began to fade as he turned away, facing the vast expanse of the Raccoon Forest.

"Billy!"

He turned around, greeted by all 63 inches of the brown haired medic flinging herself against him. Rebecca held onto him tightly, her hands grasping him tightly. Billy stood stock still, shocked at first until he drew his own hands over the middle of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen simply stood holding each other, the sunrise washing over them, the pair reveling in their survival.

Rebecca stood against him, feeling the combined warmth of his hands holding her and the rays of the morning sun. She started to shake as the sounds of their heartbeats echoed in unison.

"Thank you so much, Billy," she finally said, her voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt. She pushed her weight forward on her toes, leaning upwards- and before she could stop herself, her lips met his.

If Billy is surprised he does not let it show. His scent is warm and almost overpowering as he leans into her and kisses her back.

When she pulled away, tears were wet upon her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes wordlessly, taking several seconds to compose herself as she smoothed the wrinkles from her green and white uniform.

"A little something to remember me by," her voice is (still) shaky and quite rueful as she salutes him once more.

His action mirrors hers as he speaks, the warmth fully evident in his face as he smiles. "Thank you, Rebecca."

Those three words are the last things she hears him say as he turns and walks away, disappearing from sight into the trees of Raccoon. She quietly adjusts his dog tags, letting them rest near the center of her chest, the residual warmth reminding her of his beating heart, as she turns on her heels and descends towards the mansion.


End file.
